


Happenstance

by mieraspeller



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, College, Guide Rodney McKay, M/M, PWP, Sentinel AU, Sentinel John Sheppard, meet young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieraspeller/pseuds/mieraspeller
Summary: Finding a sentinel is the last thing on Rodney’s mind.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 11
Kudos: 146





	Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d. 
> 
> This is what happens when you read too much fanfic. I’ve never seen the sentinel, guys, I’m just making stuff up. 
> 
> The soundtrack of this fic was feeling good by Nina Simone.

“We’ve got a tour coming through!” The lab supervisor called. Around him, there were a few laughs and one student began complaining quietly to his lab partner. Rodney rolled his eyes and ignored them. He only had half an hour of lab time left for the day, and he wasn’t going to waste it trying to look superior for high school students. 

He could feel the press of excitement, nerves and bravado through his shields. Grinding his teeth, he focused again on his simulation. There was excited chatter coming through the door now, and Rodney gave up and slumped over the desk leaning on one elbow, and only hoped he could bribe someone for a time slot in the lab later in the evening before they locked up. 

The door opened, and the tour guide leaned in, spoke briefly with the lab supervisor, then ushered his group in. There were eight this time, which was better than the two dozen last week. Rodney gave them a disinterested look. He was getting a headache. 

“This is one of the lab spaces available for our students,” the guide was saying, and went on about the most advanced computers available, etc, while Rodney tuned him out and rolled the heel of his hand against his forehead. God, he was going to have to go the campus center and meditate after this. And then the guide there would ‘suggest’ another mixer, and Rodney would have to awkwardly endure a bunch of sentinels five years older than him sniffing at him. 

“Oh, no, we’re just observing,” the tour guide said suddenly. Rodney blinked. Glanced up. The tour guide said something else, but Rodney didn’t hear it. One of the herd had broken away, a guy with improbable hair and a very intense expression. He was winding quickly through the rows, careful not to touch anyone. His nose twitched, and then his head swung to look straight at Rodney. 

Rodney’s eyes widened. 

“Guide,” the sentinel said. 

There were murmurs from the others, but Rodney’s full attention was caught on the sentinel. The very attractive sentinel. The very attractive sentinel that was now so close he was practically in Rodney’s lap. 

“Clear the lab!” The lab supervisor finally yelled. 

“Hi,” the sentinel said, and broke into a dazzling smile. Rodney could feel himself blush, his annoying fair skin probably bright red. 

“Hi,” Rodney repeated faintly. Everyone sounded very far away. His headache had disappeared. 

“I’m John,” the sentinel said. “Can I kiss you?” 

Rodney nodded jerkily, and let out an embarrassingly moan-like sigh when the sentinel - when John placed his hands solidly on Rodney’s thighs and leaned up to brush his lips carefully against Rodney’s. 

“Mm,” John said, and pulled back just enough to smile dopily at him. “What’s your name?” 

“Oh, right. Rodney.” He blinked and realized the lab was empty. He smiled tentatively back. “Rodney McKay.” 

“Nice to meet you,” John said, low, and kissed him again. Rodney melted against the sentinel. The sentinel was simultaneously pressing against and bolstering his mental shields, and Rodney shuddered. John had broken off the kiss to press his face and Rodney’s neck and inhale deeply, breath tickling against his skin, followed by lips, then a gentle application of teeth. Rodney gasped and his hips bucked. 

“Oh, god,” he groaned. “Not… I don’t want to do this in here,” he managed to gasp out. The room had cameras, for god’s sake. He summoned up willpower somehow and pressed his hands against John’s shoulders. 

John made a noise of protest but pulled back, bottom lip stuck out in a pout. 

“Not here,” Rodney repeated. “There’s a sentinel friendly room just -“ he pointed and John brightened, dragging Rodney off his stool and wrapping a possessive arm around his waist. They managed to get down the hall to the room with the little sentinel mark on the door and shut in. Rodney felt muffled it was so quiet, but John relaxed against him, nose going back to the crook of Rodney’s neck.

“You smell really good,” John told him, leaning back abruptly. His ears went red. Rodney grinned helplessly at him. 

“You should kiss me again.” 

John’s eyes lit up and he crowded Rodney against the wall, hands roaming down his arms and then back up his sides, dragging his shirt up along for the ride. “Can I-“

“Yes,” Rodney interrupted grabbing hold of his shirt and pulling it up. John stripped it off and tossed it away, then pulled off his own shirt. Rodney swallowed, head dipping down to stare at the little tuft of hair on his chest, and the two tiny, hard nipples, his flat stomach and the line of his hips disappearing under his jeans. 

When he could finally tear his gaze away, he found John similarly rapt, and he jumped when John’s hand landed solidly on his stomach. Breathless with anticipation, Rodney watched John’s face as he slid his hands greedily over Rodney’s skin, finally landing one hand curled around his waist to press against the small of the back, and the other thumbing lightly over his nipple. 

“John,” Rodney said. He suddenly realized he could use his own hands, and, too turned on to explore, grabbed John by the hips and tugged him in until they were pressed together from thigh to chest. The sentinel made a little pleased grumbling noise, and tilted his head to press a kiss against Rodney’s collarbone. There was a flash of heat and moisture. 

“Guide,” John said, low. “Guide.” 

“Sentinel,” Rodney said, and John growled against his neck, and then he was pulling Rodney away from the wall and backing him towards a low couch. “Oh, they’re gonna… gonna make us buy a new couch,” he gasped out. 

“You wanna stop?” John pulled away from his neck long enough to ask in an earnest tone. 

Rodney stared at him. “Are you crazy? No!” 

That brought out a bark of laughter, and John grinned at him, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Guide, do you want this bond?”

Blinking in astonishment at this, since Rodney had always been told most sentinels were too feral to bother with things like consent, he must have seemed uncertain. John’s expression shifted, and he sat back. 

“Wait, no!” Rodney shook his head. “I mean, yes, I was just - no one’s asked me that before and I was a little -“ he cut himself off and took a deep breath. “Yes, I want it. I want you to be my sentinel.” He reached out, wrapping one hand around the back of John’s neck and drawing him back in. 

“Yeah?” John asked, grinning again with honest pleasure. He leaned in, brushing soft kisses over Rodney’s mouth, then his cheeks, and his forehead and nose. Rodney went lax with surprise and pleasure, only his fingers clinging hard to John. “Can I suck you?” 

“Y-yes,” Rodney croaked out. “Oh, god, yes, definitely.” 

The slow process John made of moving down Rodney’s body was torturous and wonderful. Rodney was gasping for breath by the time John had unzipped his jeans and tugged down his underwear. He groaned at the sight of John kneeling between his spread legs, hair falling over his forehead as he bent to taste. 

He made a little pleased humming noise that buzzed against Rodney. 

“Fuck, oh, please,” Rodney gasped. “John, Sentinel, please… ohhh…” he groaned as hot, wet, pressure surrounded him. Puffs of hot air hit his belly, and John’s warm, strong hand wrapped around the shaft. Rodney arched up, apologizing even as he did. A hand pressed firmly on his hip. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Rodney said, then, when John took in a harsh breath and went down another half inch, “Oh, god, yes, I’m going to-”. John sucked. Rodney jerked up against the restraining hand and came, jock jerking in John’s hand and his vision going sparkly. John’s hand pumped him through his orgasm, and he swallowed him down with a little noise. What remained of Rodney’s shields fell apart then, and he automatically braced for pain, but only felt a warm sensation as his sentinel surrounded his mind as well as his body, holding up a wall between him and the world. Rodney’s hand squeezed John’s shoulder tight, a silent, heartfelt gratitude in the midst of the best orgasm Rodney had ever had. 

When he finally came down, Rodney was panting like a bellows.

John pulled off with a wet pop that made Rodney shudder. When Rodney waved a hand for him, he crawled back up the couch and laid down half on top of him, arm sliding over his chest and soft cock pressing into Rodney’s hip. He could feel a wet spot when he moved his leg, and Rodney grinned, realizing his sentinel had come just from sucking him. 

“That was amazing. Shift,” Rodney said, nudging him on his back. John went easily, let Rodney move him and touch him in an accepting, eager way that had Rodney swallowing harshly. He leaned in and caught John’s mouth in a kiss, starting briefly at the taste of himself, but forgetting that soon enough at the contented sigh John let out when Rodney lay on top of him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

“Rodney,” he whispered, in between kisses. “Guide.” 

“My sentinel,” Rodney said, the words brushed against John’s cheek. He could feel John’s pleasure in the claim and hugged him more tightly. “Mine.”


End file.
